A display apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 shown below) including, for example, a structure in which a flexible printed board or COF and a liquid crystal panel are connected has been known. In such a display apparatus, the liquid crystal panel and a drain substrate are electrically connected by a compression bonding terminal portion inside an outline frame of the drain substrate along one side of the drain substrate being compression-bonding-connected to a flexible printed board or the like extending from the side of the liquid crystal panel via an anisotropic conductive material such as ACF.
In general, a structure as shown, for example, in FIGS. 8 and 9 is used to connect a liquid crystal panel and a flexible printed board on the liquid crystal panel side. FIG. 8 is a diagram showing a connection structure of a conventional flexible printed board and FIG. 9 is a B-B′ sectional view of FIG. 8. As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional flexible printed board 110 includes front wires 114 formed on one surface of a flexible substrate 111 and rear wires 115 formed on the other surface and a cover lay 113 is provided on these wires 114, 115 via an adhesive agent 112.
A compression bonding connection portion to a panel terminal 102 provided inside a panel outline frame of a liquid crystal panel 101 is formed by removing the adhesive agent 112 and the cover lay 113 on the side of the front wires 114 to expose a connection terminal 116. The connection terminal 116 and the panel terminal 102 are electrically connected via an anisotropic conductive material 119 and the rear wire 115 and the connection terminal 116 are connected by a through wire 117 provided outside the panel outline frame outside an area to be compression-bonding-connected in a state of penetrating the connection terminal 116, the flexible substrate 111, and the rear wire 115.